


Shaping and Molding

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Job, Hannibal watching Will, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, clone a dick, dildo, if will knows or not that is up to you, sex toy, voyeur Hannibal, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Hannibal takes a private moment to see how Will’s self-training was progressing with the special toy Hannibal had supplied his lover.





	Shaping and Molding

Hannibal took an unneeded but self-assuring look around his office. It was after hours and Hannibal was not expecting any uninvited guests, but you never knew when someone would knock at his door. Hannibal opened his laptop, double-clicking a certain application before he inputted a complicated password. The Doctor leaned back in his desk chair as a webcam feed covered the screen of Hannibal’s private laptop showcasing the Master bedroom in Hannibal’s home.

Will Graham currently occupied the bedroom. The dark haired man was sinfully naked, as he lay sprawled out against the dark sheets of the king-sized bed. His hair was damp and curling against his forehead as he panted for breath through slick, red-bitten lips. His skin was flushed pink and coated in a thin layer of sweat that Hannibal wanted to taste and savor.

It was a sight Hannibal yearned to immortalize in charcoals, but a screenshot would have to do for now. Hannibal dragged his eyes from the top of the screen and felt himself begin to harden against his thigh. Will’s feet were spread wide and planted firmly on the mattress. A pillow propped up his hips and his inner thighs were dripping with lube that shone in the low light of the room.

Hannibal slowly palmed at the straining bulge in his tailored pants as his tongue flicked over his lips as his arousal burned hotter in his gut. Will was slowly inching a realistic, flesh-toned dildo into himself. His pink pucker stretched wide around the girth of the toy. Hannibal undid his pants just enough and slipped his hand beneath his briefs to wrap his fingers around his own girth. The same girth he was watching Will push into himself until the solid balls at the base clothe dildo were flush against his ass.

Hannibal couldn’t stop the pleased smile of victory that appeared on his lips. The idea had struck him mere moments after Will had admitted to being a virgin when it came to male/male sex. 

Hannibal made the suggestion that Will use toys and other stimulators to adjust to the new sensations and to go at his own pace. Hannibal provided Will only top of the line sex toys, but no dildo’s. He had waited for a special, custom made dildo to arrive. The name may have much to be desired but it was to the point, clone-a-dick. 

Hannibal created the mold and sent in. He told Will that this was the best dildo out there and he should only use that one. Will was much too shy to do his own shopping so he gladly took Hannibal’s advice.

Hannibal stroked himself in unison to the pace Will had set in his own masturbation. Hannibal knew it was selfish but when it came to Will, he would covet and take everything he could get and then some. So having Will learn anal with a dildo in the same shape as Hannibal’s cock was only too perfect. 

Will was eagerly shaping and teaching his body to accept Hannibal’s length. Hannibal had a feeling that any of the other shapeless dildo’s that Will would try later on would leave the dark haired man feeling unfulfilled and missing something.

Hannibal let out a soft moan as he quickened his own strokes, digging the nail of his thumb into the slit of the head, sending familiar sparks of pain and pleasure over his whole body. Hannibal directed his gaze to the laptop screen and only tightened his grip on his length.

His William was arched up off the bed in unfiltered pleasure, his hands digging into the sheets on either side of his hips. Hannibal watched as cum spurted from Will’s cock across his stomach and chest. 

Hannibal found himself panting, suddenly overtaken by his own orgasm and cum soaking his hand and down his thighs. Hannibal let out a slow breathe as Will collapsed on the bed, one hand tossed over his eyes as his chest heaved up and down. The dildo still deep inside of his body making Hannibal realize that Will had come just from taking the clone dildo alone. 

Hannibal grabbed a tissue from the box next to his laptop to begin cleaning himself up when he noticed something interesting on the camera feed.

“My dear Will, how interesting.” Hannibal purred as he watched Will gingerly curl up on his side once he cleaned his own release up. Will had tucked Hannibal’s pillow to his chest and settled down, legs spread out and the dildo still lodged deep inside of him. Hannibal made a mental note of this newly found kink before he took a long look at his now sleeping lover. He shut down the feed and then his laptop before gathering his things. He had no doubt that Will would shyly come to him in the next few days and Hannibal will show him the pleasure of having the real version inside of him.


End file.
